onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Stronger
}} is the name of the horse that Doc Q rides on. Because Doc Q is seemingly always sick, he rides on Stronger all the time, since the doctor tends to collapse if left unsupported for some time. However, Stronger is just as sick as he is. Appearance Stronger is a pale blue horse with very long legs. He has a white mane that covers his eyes. His ears also stick up out of the unruly mane and he wears a thin brown bridle. Abilities and Powers Stronger is a very sick horse, so it is a surprise that it could still have the strength to carry Doc Q around. He also was fast enough to rush into the battlefield with his master on his back when the crew was ordered to kill Whitebeard. But his abilities might not have been fully shown, as Blackbeard made clear that he would never recruit a weakling into his crew; Stronger may simply be an accommodation due to Doc Q's ailing body). History Jaya Arc Stronger is simply shown to carry his rider, Doc Q, throughout their appearances in Mock Town. Post-Enies Lobby Arc Stronger was once again carrying his sick master during the raid on the Blackbeard Pirates' Banaro Island. When Portgas D. Ace attacked them, Stronger and Doc Q fell while running to avoid their captain's retaliation, and was picked up by fellow crew members Auger and Burgess respectively. They all watched from a safe distance as Blackbeard defeated Ace. Whitebeard War Saga Impel Down Arc During the Blackbeard Pirates' attack on the Great Jail: Impel Down, Stronger is once again carrying the sickly Doc Q. After an exchange of words between Blackbeard and Monkey D. Luffy, Stronger was poisoned along with the rest of the crew by Magellan's [[Doku Doku no Mi|'Hydra' technique]]. Later, the whole crew is saved by an antidote provided by former Chief Guard Shiliew, who accepts Blackbeard's offer and joins their crew. Marineford Arc Stronger and his owner Doc Q are spotted along with the other members of the Blackbeard Pirates on the execution platform where they were watching the events that unfold on the battlefield. Currently he and the others came to Marineford because they wanted to witness Whitebeard's death. After Whitebeard dies, Stronger and his master assist their fellow crewmates in covering Whitebeard's body in a black cloth and guard Blackbeard as he begins to demonstrate his powers. Stronger, Doc Q and the other Blackbeard Pirates are then attacked by a shock wave created by Sengoku in his Buddha form. When Shanks arrived, Stronger leaves with the rest of the crew. Post War Arc Stronger and the Blackbeard Pirates make their move in the New World and take out Jewelry Bonney and her crew. He is with Doc Q when the doctor talks about heaven's role in fate. Later, when Akainu shows up, Stronger is seen carrying Doc Q as the two flee with the rest of the crew. References Site Navigation it:Stronger Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Male Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Pets Category:Jaya Characters Category:CP9 Saga Antagonists